Blasto
by sunnysfunny
Summary: Bobby and John do a school project together...do I need to say more? [Not a slash]
1. Blasto

**Summary: Bobby and John do a school project together...do I need to say more?**

**-Blasto-**

Scott gave his class two weeks to finish an assigned project and eventually present it. Bobby and John just got back from Scott's class. They didn't even start their project and John already started to complain.

"Tell me again why we are doing this? You know I can't draw!" John fell back on his bed as he started to toss his lighter up in the air and catch it. It wasn't smart but he didn't care.

"Neither can I"

Bobby was calm and obviously John wasn't.

"Then why the hell did you pick this for us?" John was trying to figure out if Bobby was high or something so he said it out loud as he sat up, "Are you high right now? And if you are where can I get some?"

"I thought making a comic book would be fun" It was a simple and honest answer. Bobby paused, "No I'm not high! I just like a challenge"

John pointed his lighter at Bobby, "Okay but you're the one who cares about grades"

"What does that mean? And don't point that thing at me!"

"Isn't it obvious Bobby? We are going to fail. What's your problem...it's not a dildo!!"

Bobby glared. Which meant '_remember the time..._'

It took John a few minutes to remember, "Oh...I forgot about that incident"

"You thought it was funny"

John sighed, "Yeah...good times"

"That was NOT a good time for me!"

John smirked, "Who cares about you!"

"Me...for one! Anyway we won't fail trust me, so who's going to be the one to draw?"

"How about we each draw a stick figure and the one that's better will do the drawing"

Bobby agreed to John's idea. John drew his in one minute. Bobby took five minutes to draw his. They laid the drawings next to each other on the floor just staring at them. Either they were scary as in really bad or...there isn't anyway to sugarcoat it so yes they were dreadful!

John spoke first...

"We are definitely going to fail!"

"_Now_ I agree with you and those are the proof" Bobby replied referring to the drawings. "Hell we can't even draw stick figures! But _we_ are going to do this because once I set my mind on something I do it"

John moaned while Bobby ignored him.

They were still staring at the hideous drawings. John laughed, "Mine looks better than yours and you took longer to draw it"

Bobby replied, "Mine has more details as where yours doesn't"

"I'm not one for details"

"Yeah I know John! You're a horrible message taker"

"It's not like I'm getting paid to do it"

"But they're important..."

Bobby showed John an old message:

_-Mom, 4:00 pm, underwear-_

"Since when, are calls from your mom important especially ones about underwear??"

Bobby blushed, "Wrong note"

John grinned, "I doubt that"

"Anyway yours does not look better than mine"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"You better burn these before Piotr see's them...he might want to kill us for drawing so bad!"

"My pleasure" Bobby gave them to John and they were turned to ash in a snap. "Whatever Bobby you can draw...I rather not. What's next?"

"We should cut the paper in half this way we can make the book smaller and that means less drawing"

"Can't we just use a blank book?" John asked.

"No, we want it to be original"

John sighed, "That takes too much work"

"It will be better this way trust me"

John shrugged meaning 'whatever' and held up the paper while Bobby was cutting it. "Hey! Watch where you're cutting! Do you want to cut my fingers off?"

"Yes! This way you can't play with your stupid lighter"

"I would just have to learn to use it with my left hand...and it's not stupid!"

"I'm done...what's next?"

"We need a name for the superhero"

"First what does he look like?" Bobby asked.

John grinned, "He's going to look like Scott"

"Same powers?" Bobby asked.

John thought about it for a moment and grinned again, "Yes and his name will be Blasto"

Bobby laughed, "Blasto?"

"Yes" John was totally serious.

"Blasto" Bobby said again and paused..."I like it"

"Great...now we need a villain...it's going to be a girl"

Bobby was caught off guard, "A girl?"

"Yes and you will see later why"

"She needs a name and a power"

"Logan...and her power will be the ability to manipulate the earth"

"That's a guys name..."

"I knew a girl named Logan plus it works since our character is based on Scott"

Bobby laughed, "True"

"By the way, stop questioning me! I may not show it but I do have a brain"

Bobby was being sarcastic, "You do?"

John threw a paper ball at Bobby, "Shut up! Oh and my lighter isn't stupid!"

Bobby threw it back, "You're still upset about that?"

"Yes" John smirked, "And I have an idea"

'_That's not good'_ Bobby thought. "What?"

John took the lighter from his pocket and held it up to Bobby's face, "Kiss it"

"No way!"

John shoved it closer, "Do it"

"No!"

"Just do it so we can continue"

Bobby sighed and kissed it.

John grinned, "Now say you're sorry...and mean it!"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" John was serious.

Bobby couldn't believe he was doing this. "Sorry" Bobby mumbled as he rolled his eyes once more.

John elbowed him, "For what?"

"Calling it stupid"

"Not to me...the lighter" John wanted to laugh but he was able to keep a straight face.

Bobby still couldn't believe he was doing this...apologizing to a lighter, "Calling _you _stupid"

John was satisfied and placed the lighter in his pocket again, "Thank you...man I wish others saw that! They would be laughing their asses off!!"

"You made me do that for nothing?"

"Pretty much" John grinned as he started laughing _his_ ass off.

"Now that you're done humiliating me and acting like a jack ass...as usual; can we get back to work now?"

"I guess so" John finished laughing with a pleased sigh.

"It's not _that_ funny"

"Okay Mr. Smarty Iceballs...I'll go ask some of the other guys" John walked towards the door.

"NOOOOOOO" Bobby yelled as he iced the door knob.

"Ha! I thought so" John turned around.

"Okay you win...if you did that to someone else I would be laughing" Bobby admitted.

"Okay Picasso lets get started on drawing this disaster!"

Bobby was on the floor drawing for over two hours. John was next to him and he was doing the coaching and the story line.

"This page needs f-"

Bobby threw the pencil on the floor, "John, every page can not have fire in it!!!"

John sighed, "Fine be like that"

He picked up the pencil again, "I'm the one drawing and your not"

"You just don't like fire...admit it"

"It melts ice so why should I like it"

"Simple...cause fire is better"

"Is not"

"Is too...I can ask anyone and I'm sure most will say fire!"

"Well with out ice where would your drinks be?" Bobby waited a few seconds for an answer.

John was silent.

"Warm!" Bobby yelled.

John moved the comic book away from Bobby. He felt Bobby was getting weird and maybe it was because he was drawing for over two hours.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"I don't know"

"Bobby...you are starting to scare me"

"Me too"

John got up from the floor, "We need a break"

"I agree with you on that!"

"Okay just don't get yourself excited again. Take a deep breath and _try_ to chill out"

Bobby grinned, "I think I can handle that"

John and Bobby took a needed break. They ate junk food, fooled around (there is always time for that), argued about everything, fooled around some more...

"Okay I can safely say I'm chilled out"

John was on the couch in a relaxed position, "I don't want to go back _now_"

"We're almost done...the sooner we get back to our room the sooner we can finish"

"Yeah, yeah you're right...most of the time you're not but on this you're right"

They finished the rest in an hour. John still wanted fire on every page and Bobby continued to say 'no'.

Bobby rubbed his hand, "I'll never draw again...I'll never doodle in my notebook again...NEVER!"

John patted Bobby on the shoulder, "Do you remember why we took a break earlier...well you are doing the exact same thing again"

"Oh"

"It's okay Bobby I totally understand"

"You do?"

"No...not really"

* * *

2 weeks went by. John was early for Scott's class...for once. He felt their comic book came out fine. Bobby's hand felt better but he still swore off drawing for life.

John was eager to present _his_ masterpiece...it was a different type of showing off. He was going to be the one to do most of the talking. He didn't even go over it with Bobby so everything that came out of John's mouth would be a surprise to Bobby except for the summary of their project.

John volunteered to go up first. Scott was a little surprised at hiss enthusiasm. John only gets excited about something if it's on fire...and nothing was visibly on fire.

"Bobby and I present to you 'Blasto'. There would have been more fire but Bobby wouldn't put it in"

The class moaned.

John pointed to Bobby, "He's anti-fire"

Bobby crossed his arms, "No, just anti-John a.k.a. Pyro"

John talked about the summary for 10 minutes.

John grinned at his conclusion, "Since there won't be anymore installments of Blasto we had to kill him. It was either him or Bobby. If I had my way it would have been both...anyway Blasto is killed by Logan with no mercy."

Scott interrupted, "Let me see if I got this correct, Blasto was killed by a girl let alone named Logan?"

"Correct"

Scott crossed his arms, "That's just brutal"

John shook his head to add a little drama, "It was the only way"

"By the way since I have your attention...don't dis the lighter because you won't like the consequences...isn't the right Bobby"

Bobby glared at John and John just smiled innocently as they went back to their seats.

As soon as they got out of class Bobby started to yell at John. "Did you have to say that last part about your lighter? Now everyone is asking me what you did to me!"

"Of course I did...it's _me_ after all!"

Bobby sighed and started to walk away. He had spent way too much time with John.

"Hold up Bobby, I forgot to ask..."

Bobby sighed again and turned around.

John smirked but he was still _a little_ serious, "Why the hell do you still have that note about your underwear?"

* * *

A/N: I'm **_crazy_**!!! I have no idea how I come up with this stuff!!!! But I hope you thought it was cute...so leave me a review and tell me!


	2. Freezer Burn

**Note:** Yes, I know I need to work on details/description for all of my fics…I'm working on fixing that minor weakness in my writing.

**A/N:** I decided to write another chapter to Blasto since I got a lovely amount of reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter…let's continue shall we? Of course we should! More of John/Bobby fluff is on the way! Okay I'll shut up so you can read! Just like always, enjoy!

**Blasto**

**Ch. 2**

**Freezer Burn**

John smirked but he was still _a little_ serious, "Why the hell do you still have that note about your underwear?"

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. There was no excuse for something like that…he needed a simple answer. He shrugged, "I just keep forgetting to throw it away"

"It's not that hard Bobby. Just crumble it into a ball and throw it away already! If it gets into the wrong hands, who knows what someone will do with it!"

"What?" Bobby couldn't believe his ears. "What would someone do with it? Blackmail me with it? You're nuts!" Bobby laughed and walked away.

John shook his head, "Why do I waste my breath?"

* * *

John made his way to the kitchen. It was empty…which was pretty rare. He took a soda can out of the refrigerator and sat on the counter, feet dangling. He started to bang the cabinet like a 5 year old child…for no reason at all. He was peacefully minding his own business when-

"Hello Johnny!"

"Don't call me that!" John said irritated. "So what do you want, Jubilee? Is something on fire that I don't know about or are you just here to bug me?"

She sat backwards in a chair to face him. Her face lit up before she even said a word, "I was just curious as to what you did to Bobby."

"Oh that…"

"Yeah that…now spill it!"

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay…whatever. Just tell me already!"

John grinned…_he tried_…well sort of.

He told her the important parts giving as many details as he could. It was hard telling a story though when your listener wouldn't stop laughing.

When John was finished Jubilee had to catch her breath.

"Wow John…you're crazy!" She said as she wiped a tear away.

"Maybe, but this story will never get old." John slid off the counter and tossed the soda can in the garbage. When he turned around Jubilee was gone. If his calculations were correct the whole school would know in less than an hour. Things like that spread in the mansion like a wild fire. Bobby couldn't be that mad…could he? Eh, who cares!

* * *

(45 minutes later)

John was in his room on his bed. His face was buried in a magazine. Bobby opened the door to their room and slammed it. John grinned (Bobby couldn't see it) and ignored the slamming door.

John waited for Bobby to make the first move. He pictured Bobby leaning on one foot and tapping the other just like an angry girl friend. Bobby was still standing there waiting and John was still ignoring the fact that he was there. Finally, Bobby made the first move and grabbed the magazine away from John and tossed it aside.

"Can I help you with something?" John asked calmly as he put his hands behind his head to lean on the bed's back board.

Bobby just stood there.

"Or do you just want to have a staring contest?" John joked. "I kick ass at that game…you've been warned!"

"No you jackass!" Bobby spat. "You told everybody!"

"Correction, I told one person…it's not my fault she can't keep a secret." John was still calm and Bobby was about to blow a fuse.

"YOU TOLD JUIBILEE!!!! She has the biggest mouth in the whole wide world…you knew that!"

John sighed lightly and took out his lighter to flick it, "It's not a big deal."

"Now everyone is calling me _Freezer burn_!"

"C'mon it's not so bad…it could have been worse."

Bobby crossed his arms and he started to tap his right foot just like John pictured. "And you're probably the one who started it."

"Hey, it could have been…borezo." John started to laugh as Bobby's tapping became more rapid.

Bobby made a face, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…you wouldn't get it…" John grinned.

"You have a point about my new acquired nickname but that still doesn't change anything!" Bobby pointed his index finger at John, "You have to fix this!"

John sat up still flicking his lighter, "I don't have to do crap. It will pass on its own." He got off the bed, opened the door, and left the room.

Bobby ran out in the hall to yell, "John this isn't over!"

John turned around, "Yeah it is…_freezer burn._" And John walked away leaving Bobby pissed off more than before.

Piotr butted in, "John just successfully _freezer_ burned your ass!"

Bobby rolled his eyes at his new annoying nickname, "Thanks for pointing it out for me, Sherlock!" And Bobby went back into his room and slammed the door.

Would everyone throw that awful nickname at Bobby every change they got? Probably…

* * *

John walked down to the common room. Logan was there watching a Calgary Flames hockey game.

John sat in a couch to the left of Logan and propped his feet on a coffee table.

"So what's the story behind Freezer Burn?" Logan asked.

"I'll give you the short version. Bobby said my lighter was stupid and I made him pay. Nothing outrageous, I just did it basically for my amusement." Logan still seemed interested so John continued, "I made him kiss my lighter and apologize to it; and yes, he did it."

"I also know you killed one-eye in your comic book and most importantly, he was killed by a girl named Logan." Logan paused. "Interesting…I like it."

"Thanks, it was my idea…and so was Freezer Burn." John sighed, "I'm a genius."

Bobby heard everything. He walked in front of the television set, "I KNEW IT!"

Logan was trying to see the television screen, "Freezer burn…I can't see through you. Move or I'll make you move."

Bobby crossed his arms. He wasn't moving one inch. "Make me" He challenged.

John was surprised by Bobby's reaction…this was going to be good…

Logan sighed and stood up. He released his claws. He didn't have to do anything besides getting up. Bobby ran out of the room like a little girl. As he ran into the hall he yelled, "Pyro mock my words. I will have the last laugh!"

"You won't have the chance if Logan makes you into ice cubes first!"

John waited a minute before he turned to Logan, "I just got the last word. Do you think he noticed?"

"No doubt"

"How do you know for sure?" John questioned.

Logan pointed to his ear. "He sighed and I heard him say 'God damn it'."

John grinned, "Life is good. He's got nothing on me…I'm not worried at all."

* * *

Bobby went back to his room. He wasn't going to let John win. John always won, but this time the outcome would be different. He swore to it.

**A/N: **That's right…this fic isn't over yet! (throws confetti) I'll say the magic word…_review_! (Those are what got me to write this chapter and without those…'Blasto' might still be a one-shot.)


	3. Sinatra

**Klaus Baudelaire** - You were right about the summary so I made it clear that it's not a slash, thanks.

**Coletterby** – I wanted to let you know I enjoy reading your reviews for my fics! Always threatening me to update, cool! I think it works; lol.

I also wanted to thank, **Vanish**, **Sarah**, **chattypandagirl**, **LittleIrishRogue**, **Pyro**, and last but not least **Orli** for the wonderful reviews.

**Blasto**

**Ch. 3**

**Sinatra**

Bobby was in his room for over two hours trying to come up with something…anything to get John back for making a fool out of him; especially for coming up with the extremely annoying nickname.

Bobby gave up. He couldn't think of anything that would be considered as payback. He got off his bed in disgust. John would win again and this nickname would most likely take a year or more to fade away. Bobby left his room. He was slowly walking through the halls. They were empty which was good news for him. He didn't need to hear anyone snickering behind his back.

As soon as he rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks. _'That's odd'_ he thought. Bobby heard someone singing…it wasn't very good but out of curiosity he followed the "singing".

Bobby listened from outside the closed door. It turned out someone was singing in the shower. Bobby listened more closely and to his luck it was John. _John was singing in the shower! _To Bobby this was like winning the ten million dollar lottery.

Bobby's face lit up like his pants were on fire. He ran as fast as he could to the only known area where the video camera was kept. It was kept in the closet in the common room.

He ran back to the bath room and thankfully John was still singing. Bobby opened the door slightly. You could see John image through the blurred shower door. John was using a shampoo bottle as a microphone. You could tell he was really into his "music" …if you can call it music.

Bobby couldn't hold back as he started to giggle a little bit. _'This is excellent'_ He thought. This would be on tape as where John's story was just a story…no proof.

Bobby turned off the camera and left before John would notice anyone was there. He wanted this situation to be top secret until it was the right time to reveal it.

He rewound the tape and now all he had to do was find a certain someone…

And so he did a few minutes later.

"Jubilee, just the girl I was looking for!" He grinned slightly, "I need a favor"

"Go on…I'm listening."

Bobby whispered the instructions into her ear. She was delighted to help him out.

Bobby handed Jubilee the tape and she started to walk away.

"One more thing" Bobby said as she stopped to turn around. "You can't watch it until later with everyone else…understood?"

"Okie dokie" Was her reply as she turned around and left to carry on with the instructions.

* * *

Everybody was in the lunchroom. John was on one side of the room and Bobby was on the other. Jubilee was the last one into the room as she pushed a television set into the front of the lunchroom…so everyone could see of course. She popped the tape in and turned the TV on and then pressed play. 

The screen was black. All you could hear was singing and giggling…Bobby had left the cap on.

Jubilee just shrugged, "Wrong tape I guess." She shut off the TV and pushed it out of the room.

John walked over to Bobby, "Nice try…but as you can see…you left the cap on genius." He smacked Bobby in back of his head.

John left the lunchroom feeling like _'God must love me'_… either that or Bobby's just a dumb ass.

Bobby sat in the lunchroom spaced out. He couldn't believe it. This was the perfect opportunity, once in a life time chance to get John back for everything he's done to him and he blew it!

Jubilee was waving her hand in Bobby's face to snap him out of it, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Bobby blinked a few times and answered "No."

She laughed, "So what was supposed to be on that tape?"

"John…in the shower singing."

"Oh my god…I have to sit down for this!" And she did. "So you're telling me…John was in the shower singing and you…you fucked up the video tape!"

He sighed, "Yes"

Jubilee wanted to strangle him, "Bobby…I would have paid to see that tape!"

"You know….you're not helping me feel better…"

"I wish I could but man…you fucked up big time!"

Bobby buried his face in his arms that were resting on the table.

Jubilee got up and left Bobby there to be alone.

Fifteen minutes later, Bobby finally left the lunch room and went back to his room to sulk some more.

Bobby laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. However, his eyes wondered the room…when something shiny caught his eye. It was John's lighter. Bobby smiled…if he couldn't embarrass John...making him nuts would be the next best thing.

Hegot up and swiped John's lighter.

John came back ten minutes later. He stared at the desk where his lighter was supposed to be. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Bobby's bed.

"Hand it over" John said with his arm outstretched.

"What?"

He wiggled his fingers, "Just hand it over…you know what I'm talking about."

"John, I don't have the slightest idea."

John was getting annoyed, "Give me my damn lighter Bobby! I have to piss!"

"Then go piss…"

"I want my lighter first!"

"I don't have it."

"Bobby, I'm going to piss right here, right now…if you don't give it back to me!" John was swaying back and forth…he really had to go.

"Will you piss already…Sinatra!"

John growled through gritted teeth and left to go to the bathroom.

Bobby got up and put the lighter back where it was before.

John came back a few minutes later and saw the lighter where it was supposed to be earlier. He mumbled something and put the lighter in his pocket. When he turned around Bobby was smiling.

John rolled his eyes, "You were going to make me piss in my pants!"

"I wasn't going to make you do anything" Bobby paused. "It's like you couldn't pee without it."

John crossed his arms, "I knew you had it and obviously I was right." John sat at the edge of his bed, "Just because you fucked up the tape of me singing in the shower doesn't give you the right to take my stuff."

"You're right…it doesn't _but_…it's good to know that you'll go on a bathroom strike just to get it back." Bobby smirked _'bathroom strike'_ sounded good…and in that moment his jaw dropped and his eye's widened.

Bobby ran out of the room making John wonder what he was up too…

**

* * *

A/N:** The little part about John's _'bathroom strike'_ is based on a true story, lol. My mom took my lighter and I was looking all over for it. I didn't want to go to the bathroom till I found it (till she gave it back) well anyway she said she didn't have it and told me "To go to the bathroom already!" (I knew she took it...that's the only reason I went to the bathroom). When I came out it was back where I had left it. 

_(Pokes the readers)_ Don't forget to REVIEW!


	4. The Mocker Gets Mocked

**chattypandagurl**** –** Yeah it was a true story. I have a Zippo just for the heck of it. After X-Men 2 I loved the sound, the tricks Aaron (Pyro) did and I _had_ to get myself one! Heh, well now I have more than one. My collection includes a replica shark Zippo from X2. I just had to have it. I love flicking my lighter. It has a horse on it. Lol surprised? It's the only one I "play" with. I do it sometimes subconsciously and I break out of it when I hear my mom _say_ er yell, "Heather, stop with the lighter!" I look at my hand and I'm like "Oh"

**the littlest weasley**** –** It's hard to explain but I'll try. He knew Bobby had it like I knew my mom had it…so of course he could go to the bathroom with out it but he/I wanted it to be handed back to him/me and not be put back where it was in the first place…you see? Eh, I tried.

**A/N:** OMG! 3 chapters and 32…I mean 32 reviews! That's fucking awesome! Thank goodness for my _crazy_ imagination and for all of your reviews! Well I hope my imagination can make this fic a long as possible. At least, I know how it's going to end.

I'm hungry for reviews…so FEED ME! (Man, Pyro would totally flame my ass for that. So uber lame lol) Gah! Is it too much to ask?

**Blasto**

**Ch. 4**

**The Mocker Gets Mocked**

Bobby came running down the hall as he saw Jubilee at the other end.

"JUBILEE!" He yelled.

'_No one is ever excited to see me.' _She said to herself as she turned around.

"I need your help again!"

She crossed her arms, "I don't know…last time you had me do something…it turned out to be a disaster."

"I have a good story though."

"This can top John's story about you?"

"Possibly but you won't know it if I don't tell it to you."

Jubilee paused for a moment to think. "Fine, let's talk in my office"

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't have an office."

"Look freezer burn…do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes but…"

"Butt-munch just follow me"

Bobby rolled his eyes. _'She must have PMS'_

Jubilee brought him to the basement. She opened one of the closet doors and Bobby was shocked to find an office.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

She smiled, "Like I said…my office" And took a seat behind the desk.

Bobby took a seat in front of the desk, "Does-"

"No. And it's going to stay that way. So tell me what we came here for."

Bobby told Jubilee all about the 'Bathroom strike". When he was done Jubilee folded her hands, "This could work."

Bobby smirked, "I know it can."

"I've been getting a lot of information from you and John. What's up with that?"

He made a fist, "I'm not going down with out a fight."

"John's really good…are you sure you want to do this?"

"Pyro is going down like a burning building."

"Okay, I'll get down to business."

"It's been a pleasure." Bobby outstretched his arm to shake his partner's hand. She accepted. Which was a mistake cause Bobby iced it.

Jubilee made a face, "That's not funny."

"Yeah you're right…it's only funny when it's John's hand."

"Give me an hour." Jubilee said as she rubbed her hand.

"I can't wait. See you later."

* * *

(An hour later) 

John was lounging in the TV room. The recliner was back. His hands were placed behind his head. In other words, he felt great. Bobby was now freezer burn. His singing in the shower would never been witnessed by anyone else since Bobby fucked up big time. His lighter was back in his pocket…safe and sound. Yeah, life was good…

Jamie had a goofy smile as he saw John sitting in the recliner, "Hey John…I never knew that you needed that lighter to pee. I always thought you were attached to that thing because of your mutation."

John sat up. "Excuse me."

"Oh nothing…" Jamie said.

John got up and pushed him into the wall.

"Tell me what you know or I'll burn all the hair off your head right now."

"It's going around school that you can't go to the bathroom with out your lighter. Look, I didn't start it."

"Bobby!" John said through gritted teeth. "I knew he was up to something!" He said as he let Jamie go.

Walking down the halls was dreadful. John was never the one to be mocked. He was the mocker not the other way around. This was all new to him. Would he ignore it?

Remy grinned, "Hey John, do you need your lighter to masturbate too?"

John laughed sarcastically, "Good one!"

"Hey John, if I kidnapped your lighter…would you pay a million dollars to get it back so you can take a dump?"

"Piotr, does it look like I have a million dollars?"

"That's not the point."

John shook his head, "No shit! Mark my words Piotr, you're dead when I get around to it. Scratch that…you're all going to pay!"

"Hey John-"

John sighed. "Shut up!"

Logan smirked, "Gambit has a point…I mean you do keep the lighter in your pants most of the time when you're not flicking it."

"Oh great…even you're making fun of me. You must be bored or something…"

"Nah, I just wanted to join in…I may never get the opportunity again."

"Bugging Scott got old?" John asked ignoring the snickers from the others.

Logan laughed, "Not a chance."

John finally got back to his room. He slammed the door and leaned on it. "This is not good. Hell, even Logan is making fun of me!"

His mood would change shortly. Something caught his eye.

John grinned, "_Game over_…when I say it's over."

**A/N:** Still hungry…


	5. In and Out

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. Hehe don't sweat it. Pyro's a genius when it comes to this game. I know I wouldn't want to play with him. Anyway…besides the first chapter this chapter is one of my favorites for this fic so far. I know you all are going to love it too. I was Pyro-High when I wrote it so that's usually a good sign, please enjoy!

**Blasto**

**Ch. 5**

**In and Out**

Someone knocked on John's door.

"Go away! I'm making out with my lighter!"

"It's Rogue."

John jumped off his bed in a hurry and opened the door partially. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just kidding about the making out thing."

"John Allerdyce is sarcastic? Wow that's news to me!"

John rolled his eyes, "Ha ha very funny."

"Can I come in?" She asked.

He opened the door all the way and closed it after she entered the room.

"So what do you want? Would you like to make fun of me too?"

"It's not bugging you…is it?"

John got up to look out of the window so she couldn't read him like a book. "Of course not."

However, Rogue knew him better than that.

"It _is_ bothering you!"

"Since when have I cared about these things?"

"Never. Until now."

John crossed his arms and turned around, "I knew Bobby had it. I'm not a moron."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'll think of something…something good and when the time is right…that icicle is going to shatter." He grinned, "Would you like to help me? I could really use your help."

Rogue didn't answer right away. If she said yes it would be like helping the devil. If she said no…wait…why would she say no? "I can't think of one reason not too."

"Sweet! My plans just got a bit more interesting thanks to you."

Rogue was starting to wish she hadn't said 'yes'. Bobby should have just left it alone.

John's face lit up, "I have an idea. I'll be back in an hour."

"You do know that requires you to leave this room…"

"You make it sound like I'm hiding. I just needed time to think."

Rogue smirked, "Sure."

As John walked the halls students pointed and laughed. But whenever he is in 'mischievous mode' nothing gets in his way.

He ended up at a nearby park. John scanned the area for males that had a wallet in their back pocket…it's the easiest way to steal one.

His target was a middle-aged man. He looked like an easy target. He also looked kind of lost. John grinned to himself thinking that maybe the guy was trying to pickup joggers. Either that or the man was just there to stare at perfect god-given bouncing things.

John took a deep breath. He hadn't pick pocketed in a long time. He thought that his skills might be off. You have to be sly and most of all you have to be quick. They can't know what hit them till the pickpocket is no longer in sight and if you're lucky they don't realize till they get home.

John started walking toward his target when a little girl about 5 years old stepped in his way.

"Hey Mr. would you like to buy some cookies?" She asked.

Apparently little five-year-old girls get in John's way even in mischievous mode.

John was a little annoyed, "Does it look like I have money?"

"You look hungry."

John smirked. He was hungry and the cookies did smell good. "Okay give me three minutes and I'll buy the whole box."

He looked for his target and found him again. Without hesitation John just went for it. He slightly bumped the man and snagged the wallet. He didn't even say sorry. 'In and out' was his motto for pick pocketing.

A few feet away John leaned on a tree to see if what he needed was in the stolen wallet. "Do I know how to pick them or what?" John said to himself finding 250 dollars and a few credit cards. He glanced at the name on the driver's license and laughed since the man he stole from was named Robert.

John took two hundred dollars out to give the girl and kept fifty. "Keep the change." He told her.

"Thanks Mr." She said as she waved goodbye.

'_Who the hell takes 250 bucks with them to the park?'_ John thought as he walked back to the mansion eating the cookies.

When he got back to his room Rogue was still there.

"How and where did u get those?" Rogue asked pointing to the cookies.

"It was easy…like taking candy from a baby."

"John!"

"I'm just kidding. I bought them for 200 dollars."

"Why on earth would you pay so much…wait…how did you get the money?"

John took out the wallet and tossed it on his bed next to Rogue.

"I need the credit card actually but this girl selling cookies got in my way and kind of talked me into buying them. I just couldn't say no."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yeah you're real sweet."

"Anyway back to business" he said as he took out the credit card. "Can you go find Bobby and keep him busy?"

"Sure. But if he talks about hiding your lighter one more time…I think I might strangle him with my bare hands."

"I've got fifty bucks…I'll even pay you to do it!" He shoved the money in her face.

Rogue smiled, "The money is tempting, John; but I think I'm going to pass, for my sake."

"I'll come down to rescue you when I'm done."

"Don't forget." She said as she closed the door and left his room.

John logged onto the Internet. He had to google to find a site that sold what he was searching for. It's not like he ever needed them or ever will for that matter.

John typed all of the shipping and billing information. He was shipping the item to a P.O. Box and he would figure out the rest when the time came. He made it 'Rush delivery' so it would only take one to two days to arrive. Besides…it's not like it was his money._ 'Sorry Robert but Bobby must suffer.'_ John said to himself before he clicked 'Submit'.

He turned off the computer and found Rogue as soon as possible. This way she wouldn't strangle him to death.

**A/N: **We'll find out what John ordered in the next chapter. Woohoo…I'm on a roll with my fics! Go me! Erm…I'm okay…really I am… Just review k? Thanks.


	6. Set Up

**AN:** Sorry for the long excruciating wait, but as you can see I finally updated! Thanks for all of the reviews. Let's continue, enjoy!

**Blasto**

**Ch 6**

**Set Up**

-2 days later-

John woke up in a good mood. Usually he rolls out of bed in a grouchy mood, swearing at the sun for waking him up. However, today was no ordinary day. Today was the day he would get back at Bobby. For two days, two whole fucking days, everyone bothered John and I literally mean everyone. It came to the point where he wouldn't even answer back, and, as you know that never happens. For all those who say, 'if you ignore they will go away' crap…well he has a newsflash for you—it doesn't work!

The eager fire starter quickly got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. He grabbed a bagel off the counter before exiting the mansion. He didn't exactly plan how to get the package out of the P.O. box but that's only a _minor_ dilemma.

* * *

John stared at the P.O. box for ten minutes deciding on how he was going to break into it. Unfortunately for him…he wasted ten minutes because the mailman forgot to lock it. "Well, well…I'm one lucky son of a bitch." He said as he took the package out of the P.O. box. 

After walking a few blocks, he opened the package and hid what he needed in his pocket, because going into the mansion with a suspicious package wasn't a smart move. It would cause too much attention. John was already getting unwanted attention, all thanks to that damn freezy guy. Oh yes, he will pay.

"Yo John!"

John turned around and noticed Pietro fifteen feet away. It could have been worse…it could have been Scott. And then he would have asked a million 'what are you doing?' questions. John stood there waiting for Pietro to catch up. "Do you always walk this slow?" He sighed

Pietro grinned, "I gotta slow down some time."

John was getting impatient, he did have things to do…important things, mind you. "If you want to talk to me, walk. I have business to tend to."

"X-Geek business?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no; it's a side job."

"Fill me in!" Obviously bored, Pietro's face lit up.

"Didn't I say '_not that it's any of your business_'? Don't you have better things to do?"

Pietro shrugged, "I could kick your ass and mock about it!"

"I'd have you burnt to-"

Pietro cut him off, "I'd have you on your ass before you got your lighter out from your pocket."

"Are you saying I should be holding it?"

"Just tell me what you're up to and I won't have to humiliate you."

"You could try to humiliate me, but I always come back and hit harder. You'll be crying to Magneto." John grinned to himself picturing it.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine but I'll need your help, okay?"

"Deal."

They both shook on it. However, shaking on something with a member from the brotherhood isn't exactly enough for them to keep their word.

"Am I going to need a blood signature, Pietro?"

"Of course not! Just tell me already!"

John told Pietro the story from the beginning with every detail, even the parts he would love to forget. "Today is an important day," John started. "The next part of my payback is the bottle in my pocket. You're going to help me expose it."

* * *

John walked into the mansion feeling pretty damn high. The type of high you get when you're on horseback going full speed, when you score the winning point, when you write an excellent story, when you paint a breathtaking masterpiece, when you set something on fire and watch it burn to ashes. That's the type of high John is feeling, and fire has nothing to do with it. 

Sometimes revenge takes patience and timing. John waited until the den was empty. He 'borrowed' Bobby's small duffle bag and placed it on top of a small table against the wall. He had it hang off the side with a pocket open with the _special_ bottle inside. According to the slogan it was natural. If it was so "natural" why would a real man need drugs?

John glanced at the silver watch on his wrist with red and orange flames on the face. "Show time."

At exactly 8:55 pm, practically everyone in the mansion comes to the den to fight over the remote control. John barely avoided getting trampled by the mutant-stampede. No teachers. Just students. However, tonight Bobby wasn't one of them. John would have asked Rogue where he was, but it was irrelevant. Having Bobby not there would make this plan even more effective. When everyone finds out, he won't be able to deny it soon enough. When Bobby does find out it won't matter because people will believe what they want and if they think they know something…it just sticks. In other words, the truth won't mean shit once the lies are implanted.

The choices were either Lost or Veronica Mars. They only had five minutes to decide.

"We have to watch Lost tonight! I'm at the point where if I have to wait any longer…I'll have to fry the TV!" announced Jubilee.

"Relax. It's just a show." Jamie blurted out.

Jubilee yelled, "It's not _just_ a show. It's LOST!"

"I like, need to know what happens next on Veronica Mars."

"If we don't watch Lost I'm going to have to fry the TV, so then you won't be able to watch Veronica anyway."

"If you fry the TV we won't be able to watch anything." Kitty grinned.

"We're watching Lost and that's final!" Jubilee said as she grabbed the remote and changed to the correct channel.

John had to wait until Lost was over. Let's face it, who cares about anything other than Lost when it's on? John didn't mind waiting, however; he enjoyed watching Veronica Mars a little bit more. Veronica is sarcastic, really good at pissing people off, and even better at getting revenge. She reminded him of him…minus the detective, and having a rich boyfriend part.

So as usual, Lost was great. Of course each episode leaves you with more unanswered questions along with more questions, but we're used to it by now.

"I can't believe that!" Jubilee exclaimed.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "You say that after every episode."

During one of the commercials John called Pietro from the bathroom and told him to watch for the signal and what to do.

As soon as next weeks preview ended John walked over to the window, flicked his lighter open, started the flame, and closed it just as fast. John grinned and waited…he wouldn't need to wait any longer...it was time.

Quicksilver ran into mansion, found the den and hit the dangling duffle bag as planned. As soon as he entered the mansion he left just as fast.

"What fell?" Jubilee asked.

John crouched by the duffle bag, "It's Bobby's duffle bag."

"What is it doing in here?" Jamie asked.

"Does it look like I know?" John said while trying to keep a straight face.

Rogue almost laughed

John picked up the bottle that fell out of the bag, "Well, well, well, look what we have here."

**A/N:** I promise we'll find out in the next chapter what kind of pills they are. Check out my X2 Pyro music video if you haven't yet.. The link to download it is on my profile. Think of it as a song fic come to life! Thanks, and don't forget to review!

**Btw**, I can't wait for X3 (5/26/06)! The trailer looks awesome!


End file.
